A House Isn't a Home
by MirrorImage003
Summary: She is angry and she is scarred. She bares her teeth and pulls out her sword of righteousness, prepared to unleash years of vengeance. She is fierce, strong, livid, and justified. But Levi can see it in her eyes that above all, she is damaged. Rivamika oneshot


Finally got around to finishing this fic. Rivamika has suddenly exploded in my brain, so I made this contribution to my OTP! This is dedicated to ask-rivaillleheichou on Tumblr for inspiring me to write this! Go follow her blog, because it's the shit :)

Rating: T - Language (c'mon, it's Levi here) and slight gore

Summary: She is angry and she is scarred. She bares her teeth and pulls out her sword of righteousness, prepared to unleash years of vengeance. She is fierce, strong, livid, and justified. But Levi can see it in her eyes that above all, she is _damaged_.

Levi stretches his neck to the side until it jerks in a satisfying pop. His eyes glide back to the five figures trailing behind him, their Survey Corps hoods ditched in favor of some less-conspicuous jackets and sweatshirts. His body feels slightly off, more vulnerable, without the weight of his maneuver gear, and he can't help but remain tense as the group enters into the sketchy city.

The squad leader refrains from curling his lip in disgust as he passes a chunk of rancid meat being chewed on by an emaciated dog. This part of town is known for being the slum of slums. But the scene isn't any surprise to Levi, who grew up in worse. As for the rest of his newly obtained squad, he could tell they were nervous as shit. At least, all but one of them.

"Corporal." He throws back a warning glare at the stoic girl following close behind him.

"What did I tell you, Ackerman. First name only. We don't need any unwarranted attention from backwater thugs." She nods, stormy grey eyes flickering to the side of the cobblestone streets where many questionable men wander around.

"Levi." His ears twitch at the sound of his name coming from her lips. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps," Sasha whispered, her brows furrowed in anxiety.

The short man continues forward into the disgusting city, his senses on high alert. During a brief scouting mission around Wall Rose that was supposed to last a day, Connie fell ill unexpectedly, leaving the squad with no choice but to set up camp for the night until a medical cart came the next morning. Armin stayed behind with him while the rest shopped for food and medicine. They had to leave behind their gear and military uniforms to prevent any negative situations, seeing that the residents of the shady town had a reputation for being especially cruel to the few squads that came this way.

"Tch. Toughen up, brats." He turned the corner block onto a more crowded street. "If you little shits actually help look for a store, then we can be out of here faster."

"But, Cor-I mean Levi, it's going to be dark soon. Do we have enough time to actually get all the supplies?" He ignored Jaeger's question as they entered the main trade center. Street vendors took up the square, calling out to the group as they shoved items and goods into their faces. Men with cigarettes hanging from their mouths, and women hugging parcels to their chests bumped into the team members, flustering the young cadets.

"Kirschtein. Jaeger. Go find bread and vegetables."

The two boys in question glared in disgust at each other. Jean grit his teeth. "Why do I have to go with _him_?"

Eren stuck his tongue out childishly. "More like why do _I _have to go with _you_."

"That's what I just said, dumbass."

"Who're you calling dumbass, horseface?"

Levi spun on his heel, grabbing each boys hair and knocking their heads together. "Shut the fuck up." Out of the corner of his eye, he amusedly noticed Mikasa curl her hand into a fist. "Now go get the damn food. But don't buy any meat. I don't trust those sneaky bastards and their poisoned animals."

They nodded reluctantly, rubbing their foreheads, before heading away from the group, both grumbling and shoving into each other.

"Don't even start with me about your precious brother, Ackerman." Her glare intensified slightly, but to his satisfaction she kept quiet. Over time, the girl had finally begun to ease up to his leadership, but her rigid attitude remained mostly the same when it came to the titan-shifter. It was annoying as hell. "You'll come with me to get the medicine for Springer. Reiss and Braus, get blankets, if you can find them, for tonight."

With a 'yes, sir,' the other two girls split, leaving Levi and Mikasa in the midst of the bustling crowd. He scanned the shops lining the streets, gaze locking on a tiny pharmacy on the opposite side of the square. Without a word, he strode towards the humble shack, not bothering to warn the taller girl, but he figured she wasn't offended since her footsteps sounded only seconds after his.

An elderly, heavy-set woman stood at the counter, brown eyes welcoming the pair. "And what can I get for a lovely couple such as yourselves?"

"We're not-"

"-sure exactly what we're looking for." Levi cut off the girl, face remaining as stoic as ever. He didn't have to glance at her to feel the startled look she gave him. "Anything to help a common cold would be appreciated."

The lady nodded before shuffling around in some shelves behind her. Levi almost smirked when his subordinate landed a punch to his arm while the woman wasn't watching. He would've disciplined her if not for the fact that he deserved it. The pharmacist spoke again without turning back around. "What brings you two to this raggedy ol'town?"

"Just travelling to see a close friend," Mikasa interjected before Levi could. "We'll be spending the night at an inn nearby."

"I see." The old woman set a medium-sized vial of brownish liquid on the counter. Levi handed her a few silver coins before grasping the bottle. "You two better be careful. Lots of nasty things tend to go on in this part of town." Her eyes moved to the girl at Levi's right, brow furrowing in concern. "You best be looking out for her, young man. Pretty girls aren't safe wandering these streets alone."

He nodded, turning to head out the door, refraining from snorting at the irony. He doubted Ackerman needed any sort of bodyguard. "I'll be sure to do that. Thank you."

The moment they were out of the shop, Mikasa spoke through gritted teeth. "That wasn't necessary."

The shorter man remained unfazed, searching the crowd for his other cadets. "No, it was not."

This only seemed to get her more irritated. "Well, then why did you say it?"

He merely shrugged, half-lidded eyes catching the faintest tint of red on her cheeks. She hissed, but before she could say another word, he found part of his squad a couple yards away. "Reiss! Braus!"

The girls lifted their heads in alert, shuffling through the bodies of people to reach the pair of stoic soldiers. He saw a couple scratchy looking blankets bundled in their arms and nodded in approval. "Where are the other brats?"

Christa's eyes widened, "We saw them a few minutes ago but I don't know where they are now, sir."

"They're probably fighting rather than getting the food like I asked, the little shits."

She knew he was baiting her, but Mikasa still turned harshly to him, annoyance clear on her pretty face. "Maybe we'd be out of here by now if you had just let me go with Eren instead of-"

She stopped abruptly, sentence halting with a sudden intake of breath. Levi raised an eyebrow. Her sight was focused on something beyond his left shoulder, eyes clouding over and skin going pale. Sasha and Christa exchanged confused glances, and the squad leader scrutinized her strange behavior.

But before he could question anything, her eyes narrowed in pure, unadultered rage, catching the man off guard. Without warning, she took off, nearly knocking him over as she sprinted away. "Shit-Ackerman!" He barked.

She didn't turn around, but increased the distance between them as she barreled straight through the heavy crowd. Growling in frustration, Levi shoved the bottle of medicine into the arms of a surprised Sasha. "If Ackerman and I aren't back in fifteen minutes, find the other two and get the hell out of here. Give Springer the medicine and stay at the campsite until we return."

He didn't wait for her either of them to respond, but immediately chased after the cadet, just catching the tail end of her red scarf whipping around the corner of a small back alley. His arms pushed alarmed people out of his way, but he kept his eyes forward, anger driving him to run faster.

The moment his feet crossed into the dark, damp passage, his instincts screamed at him to turn back and run the other way. But of course he couldn't just leave the shitty brat on her own, so he continued on, ignoring the growing feeling of foreboding and speeding around the corner farther onto the filthy path. He skidded to a stop when he caught sight of the approaching dead end, and grimaced when dirt and grime sprayed onto his clothes.

"Where the fuck did she go…" He stared hard at his surroundings, examining the brown dirt that layered the cobblestone floor, the dusty-red brick walls, and the old wooden door to his right. He automatically resorted to the door. His hand twisted the knob, pressing on it with his shoulder, but it didn't budge. He could tell by the imprints of footsteps leading to the threshold that it had just been used, but all of the boot sizes that went in were much too big for Ackerman's, obviously male adults.

Levi briefly contemplated that they could have caught her and taken her inside, but dismissed the thought almost immediately at the lack of signs of a struggle or blood, which she would have definitely left behind. Besides, he had been only seconds behind her. Then how the hell did she just vanish?

His eyes trailed along the ground, searching for any kind of hint. He was just about to give up -and let the damn girl sink into the piss-stained dirt for all he cared, until he discovered a set of smaller, barely there prints facing the wall at the end of the alley. Confusion gripped him for an instant when he observed how there was not a matching set that turned away, before his eyes widened slightly in realization and shot up to the roof.

No. She couldn't have.

…Could she?

Surprised (and a little impressed) he reached a hand to the wall, discovering that some bricks stuck out farther than others. What a sneaky little brat. Hoisting himself up, the corporal dug his fingers and boot-covered toes into the tiny crevices, beginning to scale the twenty foot wall.

About halfway up, a crash and decidedly male shouts sounded from inside the building. Levi's muscles jerked, almost sending him down to a nasty injury, but his reflexes kicked in, and held on tight. He gritted his teeth, climbing doubly fast towards the top, all the while cursing the girl with the damn scarf.

Pulling himself over the edge, it took a moment for the short man to take in the broken ceiling window and the grunts of pain that came from within. Rushing to the shattered opening, he watched in something akin to bewilderment when he saw his soldier promptly beating the shit out of six armed, burly men.

By the time he shook himself out of his stunned stupor and landed inside on the cold concrete, the thugs were laying battered and broken on the floor in a ring around the dark haired girl. He couldn't be sure any of them were still alive.

Levi opened his mouth, a 'what the fuckity fuck' on the tip of his tongue-until he got a glimpse of her face.

Blood splattered across her cheeks, her hoodie and grey pants in little splotches of red. She was clutching a small knife in one hand, knuckles white from her tight grasp, and her trademark scarf was slipping down her collarbone. Black hair covered her eyes in a haunted shadow, but he could see the way her jaw muscles flexed almost rhythmically. She was hardly breathing; a statue in a circle of gore.

He was awestruck, if just for that split second, but you could never tell from his face.

Levi put a hand on his hip, the aggravation beginning to seep back into his mind. "This better have a fucking good-"

She tilted her head up, opaque eyes cool and collected, as if she had not just slain half a dozen men. She brought a finger to her lips, silencing him despite his rapidly diminishing patience.

He crossed his arms, full intention of verbally (or physically) beating her into submission, the only thing stopping him being his damn curiosity that came with her odd behavior. So he stared with piercing eyes as she stripped off her hoodie-revealing a pristine white tank top underneath-and proceeded to wipe the drying blood off of her face and hands with the cloth. The clean-freak reminded himself to have that jacket burned when he got the chance.

She stepped over the bodies, walking right past him, and towards the poorly lit corner at his back. Levi turned, watching as she crouched down, holding out her hand.

His confusion dissolved when he suddenly saw the two children, a boy and a girl, huddled underneath a table. They were obviously not related, if they're contrasting skin tones and eye colors had anything to do with it, but they clung to each other all the same.

"Come here." Levi almost startled at the tone of her voice. It was gentler than he'd ever heard, and tinged with more emotion than he thought she possessed. "The bad guys are gone, I promise."

The girl, no older than seven, whimpered, while the boy, who looked about ten, stared at Mikasa with wide eyes. The trainee tugged lightly at the delicate scarf around her neck, unraveling it. She kept one end in her fist, and held out the other to the young girl, smiling softly. "You can trust me."

Reluctantly, the tiny girl reached a dirty palm towards the crimson fabric, grasping it closely to her chest, her other hand clasped around the little boy's. Slowly, the two children followed as Mikasa backed away until they were both out in the open, trembling and frightened.

Levi looked on as the stoic woman he was so familiar with melted into something made entirely of sympathy. He watched while she kneeled on the ground and the world held its breath. He watched as the ice cracked, and the children seemed to just fall into her arms. He watched as she hushed their crying, resting her chin on their heads. Watched as her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth bit sharply into her lower lip.

And something about the sight made Levi feel as if he was intruding.

Hours later, the children having been cleaned off, courtesy of Sasha and Jean, are bundled up, fast asleep next to Connie. The rest of the squad has fallen slave to the night as well, sprawled out in various patches of grass.

It's not quite coincidence that Humanity's Strongest Pair are the only two left sitting by the glowing fire.

"Her name is Ava," She half-whispers, "and the boy's name is Eli."

He nods, keeping quiet.

Her eyes narrow, and there's a bitter scratch to her voice. "She's only five years old, Levi."

The corporal looks at her through his peripheral vision, seeing her fingers curl against her knees.

"They don't even remember their parents anymore."

"What do you plan on doing with them? You sure as hell can't adopt them." He was never one to beat around the bush.

She blinks, fingers loosening. "I'm going to keep them."

Levi lets out a dark laugh, leaning back on his hands. "With what resources? With what space?" Her jaw sets. He can tell she would do anything for him to shut up. "I thought you knew better, Ackerman."

"Knew what better?" It's a challenge.

"That the world is cruel."

He must have hit the nail on the head, because suddenly she's facing him, hand gripping his arm menacingly. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't understand cruelty and pain?" He does not react, but lets her dig her nails into his skin. "I don't care if I don't have enough money to take care of them with. I don't give a shit that I don't own a house for them to live in. But I'm willing to offer them a home, a family, because as long as they have someone to love, they won't _need_ anything else. As long as they aren't alone-" Her voice cracks- "then everything else, all the suffering, all the sacrifices, will be worth it."

She is angry and she is scarred. She bares her teeth and pulls out her sword of righteousness, prepared to unleash years of vengeance. She is fierce, strong, livid, and justified. But Levi can see it in her eyes that above all, she is _damaged_.

Her heavy breaths spread across his cheekbones, but he does not blink. Just stares, penetrating the walls she has built up around her.

"What happened to you, Mikasa." It isn't a question.

Moisture gathers at the corners of her eyes, falls down down down her face. But her lips do not quiver, and her gaze never leaves his. Defiant even in the fall.

"Enough for me to know that life is never free."

He brushes a tear from her chin. "Nothing is ever free."

"But some things are worth the price."

He understands now why Jaeger is so special to her, why she is so obsessive of his protection. It's because he's the only thing left in her life that she considers worthy of all she can give.

His voice is soft despite his words. "You stupid girl."

When their lips meet, it isn't a hungry want, or a slow passion. It is a healing touch that nurtures their souls, their spirits, and closes wounds that have been festering for far too long.

He knows that love is unorthodox, especially for them and for now, but the knowledge becomes fleeting and irrelevant the second he feels her broken tears touch his face. She is so often caught up with trying to fix everybody else that she forgets to keep her own pieces from falling out. But he is not as disgusted as one might believe at the idea of doing it for her.

He hopes that in time, he himself will be worth her price.


End file.
